Love's Lies
by Nidsslamgirl-KND
Summary: When Wally, get's accepted into Harvard, Kuki doesnt want him to leave. He wants her to come with him, but she doesnt want to leave either. So they get into a huge fight. He leaves, without saying goodbye. What happens when he comes back? 3/4,2/5,1/362


**OK so I dont know if this is a remotly intresting story. I have a couple chapters lined up. But I want to know if this is good enough to contonue.**

**Summery: When Wally, get's accepted into Harvard, Kuki doesnt want him to leave. He wants her to come with him, but she doesnt want to leave either. So they get into a huge fight. He comes back after 2 months, to make up. But it ends up badly, and they dont see each other for almost 3 years.**

**What happens when he comes back? For good. Around the time, all of there friends are engaged.**

**Pairings: 3/4, 2/5, 1/362**

--

He left.

Off to Harvard.

He didn't say Goodbye.

She didn't say Goodbye.

But he's back.

And she never left.

--

"This is great man, I'm so glad your back," Hoagie said grinning widely. "Good to be back, man," Wally answered.

"When I was offered the placement here, you don't know how fast I took it," He said shaking his head.

"Just in time for the wedding too," Hoagie reminded him. "Aw, I woulda been here for the wedding, either way! Its about time you two settled," Wally said giving him a big his amusement, Hoagie blushed. "Your still a wuss, Hoagie," Wally said, laughing.

"So how's Nigel and Rachel, there engaged huh?" Wally said. "Yep, but there taking it pretty slow, the wedding's not until next year," Hoagie said. Wally laughed. "Well you know Rachel, never wants to jump into anything to fast,". "Oh yeah," Hoagie said shaking his head.

"Man, i've missed you guys," Wally said sighing. "We missed you too, suddenly I was the dumb one," Hoagie said. Wally punched his shoulder. "Hey I'M the one who just graduated from Harvard!".

"That's true, gotta give you some credit," Hoagie said. He pulled into the driveway.

Wally got out and he and Hoagie hoisted out his sutecases. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you guys until I get my own place," Wally said.

"What the hell? Of course, your staying with us, who else would you stay with?" Hoagie asked. He didn't notice, the expression on Wally's face..

_Who else would he have stayed with? Kuki? _

Abby flung out the door, and wrapped Wally in a bearhug. Wally laughed. "Good to see you too, Abby," He said.

She smiled, her eyes a little misty. "I'm so happy your back Wally, I've missed you," She said, beaming.

Wally laughed. "I dunno Abs, I think your husband here is getting a little jealous," He said pointing to Hoagie. Hoagie looked startled, "What? Shut up Beetles," He said.

Abby hugged him again, "I've seen him all year, I've barly seen you for the past 3!" She said.

They grabbed the suitcases and dragged them into the house. "Nice place," Wally commented. Hoagie rolled his eyes. "You've been here before Wally," He pointed out. "Yeah I know, just something you usually say when you stay at someones house," Wally said shrugging.

Abby shook her head and laughed. "You boys go and get the suitecases up in the Guestroom, Wally you freshen up, and I'll finish lunch," She said. Hoagie nodded, and he and Wally, took the suitecases up, into the guestroom.

"Its a nice room, thanks man," Wally said, looking around. "Glad you like it, you freshen up and i'll help Abby with lunch," Hoagie said. "You would," Wally teased. Hoagie rolled his eyes, but laughed, heading down the stairs.

Wally closed the door, and then sat on the bed. It was right beside the window, he glanced out at the familiar street below.

It was good to be **home**.

About 20 minutes later, Wally headed down the stairs, showered and dressed. "Something smells good," He commented, entering the kitchen.

Abby grinned. "It should," She said. "I forgot what a great cook you are," He said. "I didn't," Hoagie said grinning.

The phone rang. Abby was holding a tray and Hoagie had his arms full with a pitcher and glasses. "Could you get that Wally?" She asked, balancing the tray. "Sure," Wally said grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Abby, pick up the phone would'ya?" A familiar, feminine voice chirped.

He froze.

He knew that voice anywhere.

"Hello?" She asked again.

"Helllow? Anyone there?" She asked.

Frustrated, she hung up.

Wally stared blankly into the phone in his hand.

He knew the voice.

It was **Kuki.**

"Who is it Wally?" Abby asked, placing the tray down. "T-they hung up," Wally said, after a moment. "Oh probably wrong number," Hoagie said. "Yeah... probably," Wally said, as they sat down.

A couple hours later

**Kuki**

I smiled at my nails, as I came out of the spa. No one gives a better manicure then the Rainbow Spa. There so perfect, its pretty hard to believe.

I glanced around the busy street area. My eyes landed on the coffee shop. I slipped into one of the booths outside, and took out my cellphone.

I'll call Abby up for some coffee. I tried to call her this morning, but she didnt pick up.

**Back at Hoagie and Abby's house**

Abby burst out laughing. "Wally your are just plain stupid," She teased, wiping her mouth with a napkin."You got that right," Hoagie said grinning.

"It wasn't my fault! I'm telling you it wa-" Wally started, he was cut off, by Abby's cell phone.

"One sec," Abby said, taking out her phone out of her pocket. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey Abby," Kuki said, into the phone. Abby froze, she glanced at the boys. They were goofing around, laughing.

Quickly, she slipped off, into the next room. "Hey Kuki, whats up?" She asked. "Mmm...Not much, just got the perfect manicure," She said. Abby laughed. "Of course," She said.

"Uh huh, by the way, I called earlier," Kuki said. "You did?" Abby asked, puzzeled. "Yeah, I think Hoagie thought he turned off the phone, cos he said hello and then I said hello and then he didn't answer," Kuki said.

_Oh._ "Uhm yeah probably," Abby said, biting her lip. "Anywyas d'you want to have coffee?" Kuki asked. "Uhm...I'm actually just finishing lunch," Abby said sheepishly.

"At some fancy resteraunt?" Kuki asked, excitedly. Abby laughed. "No at home," She said. "Ugh, you never do anything romantic!" Kuki said.

Abby laughed again. "Kuki, marriage isn't all about romantic fancy dinners and red rosees," She said. "Sure it is, your just doing it all wrong," Kuki said.

"Of course, anyways I gotta go, talk to you later?" She asked.

Kuki let out a hugh exaggerated sigh. "Fiine, bye now," She said, hanging up.

Abby clicked off her phone, and headed back to the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Hoagie asked.

"Rachel, who wants to have dinner out tonight?"

**--**

**What do you think?**

**Should I contonue?**

**Reviewww Please!**


End file.
